starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Espresso/Gallery
Designs Espresso Design 1.jpg Espresso Design 2.jpg London Onstage Nationals L84 12.jpg|Ruel George Campbell, 1984 Race 1 L84 15.jpg|Ruel George Campbell, 1984 Finale L90 08 Belle.jpg|Finale 1989 Bobo Espresso Ruhrgold L91.jpg|Robert Northwood, 1991 Engines l92 17.png|Craig Cameron, 1992 Engines l92.jpg|Craig Cameron, 1992 Race 1 L92 2.jpg|Craig Cameron, 1992 Race 1 L92 1.jpg|Craig Cameron, 1992 Espresso Ruhrgold Turnov l95 06.png|Robert Northwood, 1995 Espresso Buffy L98 39.png|Todd Talbot, 1998 Espresso Ruhrgold L98 shoot.jpg|Photoshoot, 1998 Turnov Espresso Ruhrgold L99.jpg|Photoshoot, 1999 Press ALW Cast 03 L95.jpg|Robert Northwood, 1995 Ensemble 04.10.1997 b.jpg|1997 Cast inc Swings Espresso Buffy L98 flyer66.jpg L97 Leaflet8.JPG Espresso Poster Go Off The Rails.jpg Espresso Poster Final Countdown.jpg Flyer72.jpg|Advertising the UK Tour - which didn't include Espresso! Backstage Espresso Ruel George Campbell jackie76.jpg|Ruel George Campbell, 1984 Nationals L99 AH09.png|Todd Talbot, 1999 Espresso Dustin Dubreuil efa.jpg|Dustin Dubreuil, 2000 Espresso Craig Scott cs1.jpg|Craig Scott, 2000 Broadway 1987 Philip Clayton, 1987. This costume design was mirrored in all later productions. Onstage Coda Freight US87 Nationals.jpg Greaseball Nationals US87 Rolling Stock.jpg Race 2 us87 22.jpg|(on right) Race 2 us87 24.jpg Backstage Greaseball Nationals US87 Macys 1.jpg Espresso US87 Macys 1.jpg Japan/Australia Tours 1987 Espresso J87 Anthony Marciona.jpg|Anthony Marciona, 1987 Pendelino Bob Lee Dysinger.jpg|Bob Lee Dysinger as Pendelino, 1987 Espresso Buffy Aus87.jpg Espresso Caboose Aus87.jpg Ensemble J87 10.jpg Nationals j87 23.jpg Nationals j87 25.jpg Race j87 44.jpg Backstage Espresso Stunt Seiji Taniguchi.jpg|Seiji Taniguchi, stunt racer, 1987 1990'' Espresso J90 Yuuki Saito.jpg|Yuuki Saito, 1990 Pendelino J90 Hideki Tachibana.jpg|Hideki Tachibana as Pendelino, 1990 Rolling Stock J90 01.jpg Finale J90 Espresso Pendelino Turnov.jpg Ensemble j90 57.jpg Bochum, Germany '''Onstage Espresso b88 Frido Ruth.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Greaseball b88 42.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Greaseball Nationals b88 43.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Greaseball Nationals b88 46.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Nationals b88 17.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Coda Freight B88 30.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Race 2 b88 09.jpg|Frido Ruth, 1988 Espresso Noah Jordan B89.jpg|Noah Jordan, 1989 Race 2 b89 jump.jpg|Noah Jordan, 1989 Espresso Stuart Cross b90.jpg|Stuart Cross, 1990 Espresso Michael Petersson b9202.jpg|Michael Petersson, 1992 Espresso Ricky Mujica b93.jpg|Ricky Mujica, 1993 Espresso b94 24.jpg|Ricky Mujica, 1994 Espresso Ashley b94 31.jpg|Ricky Mujica, 1994 Race 2 b94 Kati Farkas 7.jpg|Ricky Mujica, 1994 Espresso Peelee b97 15.jpg|Philip Lee Clark, 1997 Espresso Marco Heinrich AC.jpg|Marco Heinrich, 1998 Nationals B99.jpg|Paul Craig, 1999 Race 2 B02 2.jpg|Joshua Feldschuh, 2002 Espresso Josh Feldschuh b03.png|Joshua Feldschuh, 2003 Espresso Ashley b06 Adam Floyd Louise Lenihan 2.jpg|Adam Floyd, 2006 Espresso Ashley b06 Adam Floyd Louise Lenihan.jpg|Adam Floyd, 2006 Espresso b06 flying.jpg|Adam Floyd, 2006 Turnov Espresso Ruhrgold b06 21.jpg|Adam Floyd, 2006 Espresso b08 48 Gareth Bailey.jpg|Gareth Bailey, 2008 Espresso Ashley b08 58 Gareth Bailey Tasha Johnson.jpg|Gareth Bailey, 2008 Espresso Ashley b09 28 Adam Sheffield Emma Jenkinson.png|Adam Sheffield, 2009 Race 2 b09 31.png|Adam Sheffield, 2009 Nationals b11 09.png|Michael Eborall, 2011 Coda freight mehr de 2011.jpg|Michael Eborall, 2011 Espresso Michael Eborall b11 36.png|Michael Eborall, 2011 Espresso b12 Graham Harvey 1.jpg|Graham Harvey, 2012 Turnov Espresso Ruhrgold b12 14.jpg|Graham Harvey, 2012 Race 2 b12 1.jpg|Graham Harvey, 2012 Race 2 b12 2.jpg|Graham Harvey, 2012 Espresso b13 James Lomas.jpg|James Jacob-Lomas, 2013 Race 2 b13.jpg|James Jacob-Lomas, 2013 Espresso b14 Adam Bailey 1.jpg|Adam Bailey, 2014 Espresso b15 Jason Gray 1.jpg|Jason Gray, 2015 Race 2 2015.jpg|Jason Gray, 2015 Race 2 b15 2.jpg|Jason Gray, 2015 Espresso b16 Joseph Connor 1.jpg|Joseph Connor, 2016 Nationals B16 38.png|Joseph Connor, 2016 Nationals B16.jpg|Joseph Connor, 2016 Race 2 b17.jpg|Darius James, 2017 Espresso Volta Race 2 b18 2.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 Rusty Nationals press b18.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 Espresso Ruhrgold Turnov Nationals b18 press.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 Espresso Wrench Finale Couples b18.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 Race 2 b18 1.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 Espresso Voltar b19 Chilled Espresso.jpg|Terence Uphoff, 2019 Coda Freight b19.jpg|Terence Uphoff, 2019 Race 2 b19.jpg Backstage Espresso Anthony Hughes b0618.jpg| Anthony Hughes, 2018 US Tour 1989 - 1991 Steven Cates, 1989 - 1991 Espresso Hashamoto Race Us89 18.jpg Finale US89 1.jpg| Las Vegas 1993-1997 C.C. Brown, 1993 Engines US93 1.jpg Espresso US93 CC Brown.jpg Espresso Us93 detail.jpg Other Productions Espresso cut from US / UK Tours, replaced by alternate Nationals in Mexico. Nationals Bobo Espresso ice 41.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice Rusty Greaseball Nationals ice 24.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice Espresso costest Ice97.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice Category:Galleries Category:Stub